


Змеи меняют кожу

by la_la_estrella



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_la_estrella/pseuds/la_la_estrella
Summary: Ретеллинг комикса по 4ю арку включительно от лица Седрика.«Змеи меняют кожу, мой принц, но я - нет».
Kudos: 3





	Змеи меняют кожу

Служить при дворе принца Фобоса никогда не было просто. Уже в день своей коронации принц разжаловал половину совета - ни за что, за так, «потому что вы мне не нравитесь». В день своей коронации принц был мальчишкой.

Когда принц стал мужчиной, от совета осталось одно лишь название. Советников заменили шептуны, не умеющие ни спорить, ни притворяться, охранников - заколдованные чёрные розы. Живым существам Фобос не доверял. Седрик - правая рука Фобоса, мост между ним и остальным миром, единственный, кому дозволялся вход в замок - и тот не был уверен, что заслуживает доверия принца.

Седрик пытался его заслужить.

Змеи меняют кожу, принц, но я нет.

Я всегда на вашей стороне.

Там, где всё получалось, принц платил Седрику равнодушием. Так и надо, думал Седрик. Я понимаю. Я не жду почестей, мой принц, я и взгляда вашего не жду. Мне достаточно того, что я выполнил свою задачу.

Тем, где всё шло не так, принц вызывал Седрика на аудиенцию. Это тоже правильно, мой принц. Я подвёл вас, и мне оказана честь уже тем, что я остался жив. Это не наказание даже, а благословение - вы принимаете меня лично, и я могу смотреть на вас и чувствовать вашу силу. Боль ничего не стоит по сравнению с возможностью видеть того, чьи портреты уничтожены, и попытка их написать карается смертью. Кости срастутся, а лик принца застынет в памяти и никуда из неё не выветрится.

\- Дорогой Седрик, - говорил принц. - Боюсь, я зря на вас положился.

Вы слишком живой для этого места, слышал Седрик.

\- Я исправлюсь, - отвечал он. - Мой господин, я знаю, как я виноват, и знаю, что не заслуживаю второй попытки, но если бы вы только мне её дали… Вы бы не пожалели. Клянусь, я сделаю всё, что смогу.

Если что-то касается вас, я всегда выбиваюсь из сил. Я отдам жизнь, если это будет нужно; остальное я уже отдал, и мне нечего терять, кроме вашего расположения.

Фобос смотрел тяжело и злобно. Клятвы его не впечатляли.

\- Сколько раз мне нужно это услышать, чтобы вы хоть чему-то научились?

О, господин, обещаю, это последний, сказал бы Седрик, и, конечно, это был бы не последний, но что здесь можно было ещё сказать? Моя магия не так сильна, как ваша, мой ум не так изощрён, как ваш, я ничего не стою рядом с вами, и всё, что у меня есть - это преданность, и даже в ней я не могу сравниться с вашими шептунами! Да, я - червь у ваших ног, господин, но я горжусь этой ролью. Позвольте мне послужить вам ещё!

Фобос исчез раньше, чем Седрик успел заговорить. Седрик выдохнул - это было позволение.

В ином случае принц бы остался.

А ещё в ином случае принцу пришлось бы самому разговаривать со своей армией и координировать её действия. Незаменимость - вот что спасало Седрика от казни. Легко создать шептуна взамен старому, вышедшему из-под контроля и скачущему теперь по улицам города с рассказами о силе, вырывающей цветы из земли, силе, доступной каждому, силе воли и надежды; непросто отыскать второго лорда Седрика, безропотно выполняющего любые приказы и при этом обладающего той же волей и той же надеждой.

Волей Седрика было подчинение.

Дорогой Седрик, говорил Фобос его в мечтах, вы доказали свою преданность, и я приравниваю вас к тем, чья лояльность не требует доказательств. Я вам _верю_.

Единственному из живых.

Когда стражницы врываются в некогда неприступный замок, а Элион надевает корону, Седрик не отступает, не отрекается от своего господина. Змеи меняют кожу, мой принц, но я - нет.

В Кондракаре холодно и пусто. Речи мудрецов такие же - пространные, вычурные, полные красивых слов... и неприятные, как прикосновение кожи к металлу.

Оракул говорит об искуплении. Седрик его не слушает. Седрик хочет снисхождения суда, но ещё больше он хочет снисхождения своего принца, а потому заявляет, что ни о чём не жалеет, и оправдывает все жертвы. Мой принц никогда не ошибался. Это вы оставили Меридиан умирать, заградив завесой.

Оракул продолжает свои странные речи, и Седрик продолжает его игнорировать. Седрику важен только Фобос - Седрик глядит на него, всматривается в крупные, острые, точно вырубленные из мрамора черты и _надеется_ , что уж теперь-то он ему _поверит_.

Змеи меняют кожу, мой принц, но я - нет.

Принц Седрика вздыхает с той же тяжёлой усталостью, с которой вздыхал в саду шептунов.

Принцу Седрика мало и этого.

***

Башня Туманов окутывает Седрика ложью. Ты всегда лгал, сказал Оракул, и в наказание будешь окружён обманами вечно.

Седрик не спорит. Фобос пытается - обвиняет суд в предвзятости, требует пересмотра приговора; никто его не слушает, и Седрик сдаётся заранее.

Больше от него ничего не зависит.

Первой иллюзией башни становятся заросли репейника, мягкие, как шёлк, и кровать, жёсткая, как горсть гвоздей. Седрик засыпает на полу, а наутро обнаруживает себя в болоте.

Что ж, по крайней мере, будущую вечность ему не придётся скучать.

Тюрьма играется с пленником, как с котёнком. Дразнится - смотри, Седрик, разве ты не мечтал сидеть в Саду Шептунов? Я тебе его покажу. Жаль, что розы пахнут дохлыми крысами... Ну, а на что ты надеялся?

В этом месте всё - выдумка, всё - иллюзия.

В этом месте надеяться не на что.

Седрик и это правило принимает легко.

Время в башне течёт обманчиво, не сосчитать. Клетка беспорядочно изображает то день, то ночь, и наверняка при этом врёт; Седрик сам не знает, как долго он тут. Память ему верна, и этого достаточно.

Память ему верна - и он погружается в неё, как в пучину.

Он вспоминает лица шептунов, мёртвые, жуткие, вспоминает их голоса, похожие на шелест листьев. Вспоминает принца, строгого и величавого, и думает - каково ему сейчас? Клетка Фобоса не врёт, клетка Фобоса давит. Ты будешь чувствовать себя униженным, сказал Оракул. Так, как чувствовали себя жители Меридиана при твоём правлении.

Ах, если бы им дали поменяться! Седрику не страшны унижения - он всегда был червём у ног господина; господин же его не боится лжи - он сам превратил свой замок в рассадник обмана, клумбу для поддакивающих болванов. Он и Седрика вырастил, как один из своих цветков: Седрик остался без семьи, и принц забрал его к себе. В те годы при дворе ещё были живые существа - Седрик видел, как Фобос снимает их с должностей и закидывает в темницу за малейшие прегрешения, и учился на их ошибках. Точнее, ошибке.

Ошибка была одна - они не любили Фобоса. Кто-то надеялся на его благосклонность, кров и пищу для своей семьи в обмен на верность, кто-то - на собственные силы и умение убеждать, ведь не может же принц намеренно погружать свой мир в мор и нищету? Принц не знает, что делает, я ему подскажу. Я знаю лучше, чем принц. Я хитрее, чем он, и воспользуюсь лестью, чтобы к нему подобраться.

Фобос приговорил каждого, и Седрик выучил урок - никогда не ставить себя выше своего господина. Да и как можно, думал он, когда принц так старательно пытается снять завесу, единственное препятствие, мешающее его стране зажить спокойно? Почему все эти лорды шли против своего спасителя?

Исполняя приговоры, Седрик спрашивал, но отвечали ему невразумительно. Жестокости принца есть оправдание. Если бы вы действительно хотели помочь своему миру, вы бы встали на сторону принца. Надо было думать, прежде чем браться за портрет Его Величества. Вы сами виноваты в своей судьбе.

Вы все знали, на что шли.

И Седрик знал. Теперь - знал.

Он шёл к Башне Туманов и её издёвкам.

Смотрите, лорд Седрик, это источник Меридиана - такой, каким он был в вашем детстве, полноводная река. Не желаете прикоснуться? Его гладь так и манит - дотроньтесь, проведите рукой. Обожгитесь.

Вот она, награда за вашу преданность.

Неужели вам это ничего не напоминает?

***

В один из обманных дней к Седрику приходит смотритель. Седрик улыбается, приветствует вежливо - всё-таки, это местный господин, не стоит его сердить. Кто знает, зачем он пожаловал?

Кто знает, какой судьбы для Седрика он требовал на суде?

Гость взирает на пленника снизу вверх, подчёркивая своё положение, и замечает:

\- Ты высокомерен, как всегда.

Удивительно прямо для мудреца Кондракара. Неужели и это - очередная иллюзия? В этот раз Башня превзошла сама себя, думает Седрик.

И спрашивает напрямик.

Смотритель начинает хохотать.

Да, говорит он, мы такие скучные. И смеётся: ха-ха, ха-ха. Хочешь ударить меня, Седрик? Попробуй, моя магия не позволит. Я постою здесь и посмотрю на то, как ты страдаешь. Мы, старцы Кондракара, для того и выбираем худшие из наказаний - чтобы смотреть на ваши страдания и веселиться.

Ну, нет, Башня, это уже совсем не смешно.

Седрик собирается размазать этой иллюзии морду.

Иллюзия отражает удар и бьёт в ответ, но не кулаками, а магией, и магия эта знакома каждой кости, каждой мышце, каждой клеточке Седрика. Когда-то он почитал эту боль за удовольствие.

Она и сейчас - сладкая.

В этой боли - _надежда_. Та самая, которую Башня так старалась уничтожить.

\- Я боялся, мне придётся убить тебя, чтобы ты догадался, - говорит Фобос.

Седрик падает в его ноги.

Приму за честь.

Змеи меняют кожу, мой принц, но я - нет.

***

Фобос отправляет Седрика в Хитерфилд. Мир землян яркий и суетливый - от такого хочется спрятаться, закрыться в библиотеке (книги у них интересные, это многое окупает) и закрыть уши.

Но не время скрываться.

Время доказать Его Высочеству, что он не зря на него положился.

У землян есть одна слабость. Седрик давно её выучил, и до сих пор это знание его не подводило - как универсальный ключ, отмычка к любому сердцу.

Любовь.

Земляне влюбляются. Земляне забывают о себе и своих целях, земляне терпят лишения, земляне жертвуют собой - и ради чего? Ради тяжелого дыхания, лобзаний в губы и умываний слезами?! Седрик прочитал множество романов, но не переставал удивляться. Кто-то ложится под гильотину, кто-то, не раздумывая, подставляется под пулю - и ладно бы, во имя чего-то стоящего, так нет же, просто за другого человека, человека, который стоит столько же, сколько он сам, если не меньше!

Даже Вилл Вандом отдаёт Сердце Кондракара взамен своего, чтобы спасти обычного парня, не обладающего никакой магией и не способного, по сравнению с Сердцем, дать огромную силу… но Сердце - коварное! - слушается стражницу и защищает их обоих, и Седрик остаётся ни с чем, потому что Сердце так решило, потому что внутри него - тоже землянка, со своими глупыми, бесполезными чувствами.

Мой господин, оправдывается Седрик, я всё сделал правильно. Я поймал её и забрал Сердце, мой господин, я не мог предусмотреть, что мальчишка попробует забрать кулон.

Это же самоубийство, мой господин. Никто так не делает. Как это можно предугадать?

Эндарно, точнее, Фобос в его теле, хмурится; тяжесть этого взгляда падает Седрику на плечи и сильнее прибивает к земле. Теперь господин морщится - вставай, жалкий червь. И Седрик встаёт.

Ты не справился, говорит господин. Ты снова не справился, и мне надоело терпеть твои ошибки. Может, мне превратить _тебя_ в шептуна?

Седрик вздрагивает.

Фобос создавал этих чудовищ из цветов и собственной плоти. Седрик не видел, чего ему это стоило, но знал, что раны Фобос залечивал с помощью магии Меридиана, и что магии этой требовалось столько, что в последние годы замок не увидел ни одного нового шептуна. Едва ли он захочет тратить столько силы на Седрика. Нет, нет. Он точно этого не захочет. Он оторвёт от него кусок и оставит мучиться, если не умирать; зная Фобоса, наверняка умирать.

В таком случае, какой кусок его тела он собирается взять? Нет, нет, не так. Собирается ли он оставить от него хоть что-нибудь? Вот так!

Мёртвые змеи не меняют кожу, но разве верности Седрика недостаточно, чтобы жить?!

Он так и стоит, окаменевший, а господин ждёт ответа - ну же, мой преданный Седрик, начинай умолять и пресмыкаться! Седрик знает это выражение, помнит его у Фобоса, но на лице Эндарно, старца Кондракара, оно кажется таким неправильным и неуместным, что режет глаз, как ухо режет фальшивая нота. Если бы кто-нибудь его сейчас увидел, он бы всё разгадал!

Более того, Седрик уже всё знает.

Они не на Меридиане, где у господина некогда были армия и магия, с которой ничего больше сравниться не может, они в Кондракаре, и перед ним не принц Фобос, а будущий Оракул, и никто, кроме Седрика, об его истинной личине не догадывается, а когда догадаются, будет поздно, если, конечно, всё получится.

Если Седрик его выдаст, не получится ничего.

Фобос зависит от Седрика так же, как Седрик зависит от него.

Позже всё изменится, и новый Оракул не простит Седрику неповиновения, и цена ошибки станет совсем другой, но сейчас у него нет выбора, кроме как простить Седрика и дать ему второй шанс. Седрик оправдывает его ожидания. Мой господин, всё не так плохо, они не видели моего лица, мой господин, они не знают, на что я способен, мой господин.

Господин вздыхает. Как же мне наскучили твои просьбы, говорит он. Интересно, и почему я так терпелив?

Потому что у вас нет другого выбора, мой господин.

И в моих интересах сделать так, чтобы он у вас и не появился.

***

Хитерфилд, как обычно, пёстрый до тошноты. Седрик следит за стражницами, как поручил ему господин, и чувствует себя подглядывающим мальчишкой. Ничего у них не происходит - школа, парни, ссоры с родителями. И он тратит на это время!

Он, существо, в чьих руках судьба всей вселенной!

Хранитель тайны, преданнейший, хитрейший из всех слуг господина - и выполняет работу мальчишки на побегушках! Нет, нет, не стоит ссориться с господином, но стоит дать ему понять, что он способен на большее. Господин давно его знает, почти половину жизни, и не так уж часто Седрик ошибался, чтобы господин начал в нём сомневаться.

Господин говорит иначе, но господин просто привык. У господина всегда был Седрик, и даже когда никого не осталось, Седрик был при нём, до самого конца, до суда Кондракара. Змей не сменил кожу, принц. И не собирается - потому что змей знает вас, как сурового, но справедливого правителя, и уверен, что мир преобразится вашей твёрдой рукой, и у вас наконец-то будет достаточно сил, чтобы отплатить тому, кто был с вами всё это время.

Так позвольте ему сделать для вас больше.

Седрик возвращается в Кондракар - теперь он герольд и может ходить по цитадели, не вызывая подозрений, - и просит аудиенции у Эндарно. Ты вовремя, скалит зубы господин. Я хочу знать всё. Заговоры, Седрик, они ведь строят против меня заговоры?

На Меридиане только и делали, что строили против меня заговоры!

Нет, отвечает Седрик, они живут обычной жизнью. Они ничего не подозревают, мой господин.

Господин думает иначе. Подозревают, думает господин. Ян Лин говорила с Вилл, пока я не отправил её в забвение! Кто знает, что ещё они успели узнать? Что ещё планируют сделать? Они не могут жить, как раньше, когда здесь живу я и планирую что-то страшное. Нет, Седрик, нет, они должны думать обо мне, все должны думать обо мне, и если ты думаешь, что они не думают, но не думаешь здесь именно ты, и за это ты заслуживаешь не награды, а наказания.

Эта боль похожа на сотню молний, вспыхивающих по всему телу.

И вовсе она не сладкая.

Седрик её даже не заслужил! Седрик выполнил унизительнейшее из заданий, но результат не понравился господину лишь потому, что в мире господина всё вращается вокруг него - и неужели в такой мир господин собирается превратить вселенную? В место, где все думают о нём, мечтают о его снисхождении и вздрагивают от звука его голоса, и любое наказание примут за честь? В место, где все будут червями у его ног, где ни у кого не будет ни силы, ни власти - только страх?

В место, где все будут чувствовать то же самое, что Седрик чувствовал всю свою жизнь?

В место, лишённое надежды, но щедро одарённое иллюзией её существования?

В место, которым долгие годы был Меридиан?!

Скоро я получу всю силу, хвалится Фобос. Большую, бесконечную силу, которой у меня не было и в лучшие годы, и ничто не может мне помешать. Ничто. И никто!

Седрик растирает ноющее плечо - молния в нём так и не затухла, - и думает, что господин не прав.

Змей не сменил кожу, мой принц, но он всё ещё змей.

***

Кондракар погружается в тишину. Эндарно (не он, но Кондракар думает иначе) пережидает магическую голодовку, и цитадель застывает вместе с ним, запирает в своих покоях. Всё молчит, но не останавливается.

Стражницы проникают в Башню Туманов, и Седрик спешит доложить господину.

И потребовать награду.

Я знаю ваш секрет, господин. Я жил в мире, который вы подчинили, и играл по вашим правилам - и мне надоело по ним играть. Совсем скоро у вас будут миллиарды игроков, а я заслужил иммунитет.

Я хочу себе мир - целиком. Любой, который не жалко. Я хочу иметь дом, господин, хочу, чтобы мне в нём кланялись, как кланялись вам, и это совсем чуть-чуть, совсем ничего не стоит по сравнению с силой, которую получите вы.

Однако змеи меняют кожу, мой принц, и как мне знать, что вы - не змея?

Отдайте мне его сейчас, и я не выдам вашу тайну.

До остальных мне дела нет. Кондракар ослеп и одурел, он сам выбрал вас в Оракулы - так пусть пожинает плоды. Мне, мой принц, иногда даже хочется, чтобы у вас всё получилось, и все, кроме меня, стали червями у ваших ног, и всем, кроме меня, было неведомо, насколько сильно они в вас ошибаются. Превратите вселенную в царство обмана, мой принц. Почему бы и нет?

Только оставьте в покое меня.

Господина нет на месте. Неудивительно - господин не похож на человека, способного пережить голодовку. Не применять магию, не заставлять мир гнуться под своим напором, круглые сутки сидеть в одиночестве, не чувствуя трепета и страха перед своей персоной? Нет, Фобос бы так не сумел.

Естественно, он куда-то сбегает. Но ничего, ничего. Вряд ли он надолго.

Всё-таки, он должен создавать видимость ритуала.

Господин и в самом деле появляется скоро, и Седрик тут же его окликает и, Седрик клянётся, на секунду, на один лишь миг, но какой, он стоит всех мгновений мира, этот миг, ведь в этот миг лицо его господина выражает страх! Не бойтесь, Ваше Величество, не бойтесь. Я к вам с лучшими из намерений.

Я хочу договориться.

Его Величество улыбается. Его Величество соглашается: отличная работа, мой верный Седрик. Его Величество сам предлагает награду. Его Величество говорит: я знаю, чего ты заслуживаешь.

Седрик никогда не видел Его Величество таким довольным - и от осознания этого мир уходит из-под ног, потому что Седрик был готов к чему угодно, к любому шантажу, к любой боли, но не к честному признанию.

Мир уходит из-под ног, чтобы вернуться прежним, правильным. В прежнем мире Фобос - господин, а Седрик - его слуга, и нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя ставить господина выше себя самого и уж тем более держать его за дурака, и высшая честь - это любовь господина, и у Седрика она теперь есть, и больше ему ничего не нужно, ни мира, ни власти, ничего.

«Мой верный Седрик», вот как он сказал.

Ваш верный Седрик, господин, чуть не сменил кожу.

Представляете, господин, он придумал, как будто бы вы - страшный тиран, как будто бы вам нет дела ни до кого, кроме себя, и всё, о чём вы мечтаете, это власть и террор. Но вы улыбаетесь, господин, и хвалите меня, и разве мог бы тиран так же улыбаться? Нет, нет, тиран поступил бы иначе.

Простите мне мою минутную слабость.

Змеи меняют кожу, мой принц, но я - нет.

Принц едва ли подозревает, что происходит в змеиной голове. Принц обнимает его за плечи, собираясь назвать ту самую награду, которую сам для него выбрал, и Седрик не в силах скрыть свою радость, и ему хочется улыбаться и щуриться, как на ярком солнце.

Принц усиливает хватку. Это почти больно, но какая разница, может, господин так выражает свою любовь? Это же совсем не та боль, которую он дарит обычно и которую Седрик всегда терпел по праву, и в прошлый раз всё тоже было честно, потому что он зазнался, потому что посмел поспорить с оценками господина, а, может, господин и был прав, и Седрик действительно что-то недоглядел, и уж точно Седрик не должен был спорить, поэтому...

\- Вол!

Что?!

За дверьми уже слышится топот, и когда старцы прибегут, они увидят будущего Оракула, чей покой был потревожен, и пленника, сбежавшего из Башни Туманов. Они не станут созывать совет, чтобы решить, кто виноват.

Мир переворачивается вновь - и новый мир уродливый и злобный, и всё в нём скалится и хочет смертей и страданий.

Ничего личного, пожимает плечами господин. Просто ты мне больше не нужен.

Ничего личного?!

Нет, господин, только личное между нами и осталось! Вы нанесли мне личную обиду, вы заставили меня вам поверить, вы дали мне то, о чём я мечтал с нашей первой встречи, и отобрали, как игрушку у ребёнка, и лучше бы мы с вами честным шантажом договорились на какой-нибудь захудалый мирок на краю бесконечности, чем то, что вы сделали.

Змеи меняют кожу, мой принц, а я змей.

Раньше я хотел мир, всего лишь мир, маленький кусок ваших владений, он ничего бы вам не стоил, а я остался бы на вашей стороне и сохранил вашу тайну... но теперь у меня новая кожа, и теперь я хочу мстить.

Я не попадусь в вашу ловушку - не мечтайте, нет. Я думал о худшем, я знаю, как скрыться от стражи. И как сделать вам больно, знаю тоже.

Не все змеи кусаются. Некоторые - обвивают жертву плотными кольцами и душат. Я, мой принц, собираюсь сделать именно это.

Я был с вами так долго, что вы и не заметили, как близко меня подпустили. Я видел немного - за раз, но бесконечное множество - за всё время. Во вселенной есть вещь, которую вы отдадите, не подумав, и о которой будете жалеть всю оставшуюся вечность.

Меридиан.

***

И, естественно, всё снова идёт не так. Всё срывается из-за своевольной нимфы, живущей в Сердце Кондракара, и не менее капризной леди Эсканор, заключённой в Корону Света. Эндарно и Фобос возвращаются в свои тела, Корона Света ложится на голову законной наследницы, Фобос спрыгивает в пропасть, Седрика ловят и без разбирательств бросают в темницу.

Он здесь уже был - в Саду Шептунов, на берегу источника, - но отныне тюрьма не шутит и прикидывается обычной комнатой. Седрик проверяет все вещи до единой - всё как будто бы настоящее.

Я не хочу, чтобы ты веселился, словно говорит тюрьма. Я хочу, чтобы ты подумал.

Именно этого Седрик делать не хочет.

В прошлый раз мысли были простые и понятные. Фобос прав, а ты прав, пока идёшь за ним. То, что ты здесь - это ошибка. Ты не должен здесь быть.

В этот раз мысли сложные. Фобос тебя предал, Фобосу нельзя верить, Фобос - тиран, узурпатор и садист. Кажется? А, может, это не предательство, а единственно возможный путь? Если бы Седрик позволил себя поймать, его отвели бы в Башню Туманов, а там стражницы, и это отличный шанс для Фобоса их дискредитировать, и всё, всё, и Корона Света у него, и Вилл добровольно сдаёт Сердце Кондракара, и Фобос получает силы на церемонии посвящения. И что, после этого он не освободил бы своего верного Седрика?

Седрик не знает. Седрик ничего не знает, и это незнание разрывает на части.

Каждый раз, как он пытается разобраться, он находит новую деталь, и всё портится и запутывается только сильнее.

Быть может, потому, что простые и понятные мысли Седрику нравятся больше. Ему хочется оправдать Фобоса. Так всё станет ясно: Седрик - червь, он предал своего господина и заслужил своё наказание.

А если Фобос действительно хотел захватить мир? Седрик ему помогал долгие годы. Чем он тогда лучше влюблённой дурочки Вилл, если точно так же не думал, а просто шёл за своим господином? Только мечтал не о поцелуе, а о месте в совете?

Одна мысль об этом больнее, чем все заклинания Фобоса.

Поэтому Седрик решает не думать вовсе. Седрик прячется во сне. Во сне ничего не нужно делать, только смотреть на свою жизнь снова и снова и проживать её заново, и нет никакой разницы, к чему это приведёт.

Хотелось бы, конечно, перепрожить моменты триумфа. Вновь забрать Корону Света и запереть стражниц в Башне Туманов. Потребовать у Фобоса Меридиан и посмотреть на его скривившееся, как у обиженного ребёнка, лицо, и услышать его согласие, потому что у него нет другого выбора, и ощутить свою власть над человеком, который долгие годы, по-земному - века, ощущал такую же власть над тобой. Зажечь ритуальный огонь, спрятавшись за личиной Ян Лин, зная, что через несколько часов все планы, все мечты воплотятся в жизнь.

Увы, Седрику снятся кошмары. Снится Фобос - он залезает в окно темницы и спрашивает, как червь посмел его предать, рассказывает, что на самом деле он не падает с бесконечной высоты, а заключил свою душу в артефакт и вот-вот вернётся к жизни, и предательство не сойдёт Седрику с рук… или с хвоста. Седрик не знает, что ему ответить. «Змеи меняют кожу, мой принц»? Но у него больше нет кожи. Будь у кожа, он легко пережил бы это заключение, спрятавшись в ней, как в доспехах. «Змеи меняют кожу, мой принц, но я - нет», сказал бы он, и, сцепив зубы, стерпел бы все издёвки этой проклятой комнаты, потому что кожа - покорность принцу Фобосу - не позволила бы ему поддаться и пасть духом.

В следующий сон Седрика приходит леди Эсканор. Леди смеётся: лорд Седрик, вы же мужчина, неужели вы и правда решили, что вам можно носить мою корону? Смех у неё гадкий и унизительный, но и он звучит соловьиной трелью по сравнению с мыслями, которые роятся в голове Седрика, когда он не спит.

Впрочем, одна дельная мысль там тоже появляется.

Когда в Башню заглядывает смотритель, Седрик спрашивает, можно ли достать ему парочку книг. Хотя бы парочку. Книги - они как сны, только лучше, потому что говорят о чём-то новом, потому что не напоминают тебе о твоём ничтожестве, а если что в них и откликается, то это потому, что автор чувствовал что-то похожее, а не потому, что он над тобой хохочет.

Смотритель качает головой: я не знаю, сэр. Но я спрошу. Спасибо, говорит Седрик, и впервые за много дней ему снится хороший, спокойный сон.

Обещание смотрителя поселяет в сердце надежду, и даже меридианскому змею известно, что с надеждой жить гораздо проще, чем без неё; снисхождение Фобоса, оказавшееся ловушкой, не научило его бояться своих желаний.

Зря.

Спустя какое-то время к Седрику приходит Оракул и, оправдавшись долгими думами и прочим набором красивых слов, отправляет его на землю. В жалком человеческом теле, которое и кожу менять не умеет, а свою собственную, единственную, вечно оставляет без защиты.

Зато книг у него теперь сколько угодно.


End file.
